The Museum of (Debatable) Art
by Aceidia
Summary: Art is in the eye of the beholder. Sometimes. (It's debatable.)


"You kept me waiting."

Deidara shrugged at the red haired young man before him, "so?"

"I do not _like_ waiting," came the reply that the yellow-haired ninja ignored, shoving past Sasori to open the door of their rendezvous location. A place the Atkatsuki ordered they meet to finally finish their argument and get on with their real mission.

 _But it_ **is** _a mission,_ Deidara half-smiled, almost-

Almost letting the door hit Sasori in the face as he walked in to the large building, the art museum of the Village of the Hidden-Wherever-They-Were. It didn't really matter as it all looked about the same to Deidara who watched Sasori stare at the collections before him just inside the door.

"Art," Sasori pointed while Deidara nodded.

"Clay," he announced, letting his hands lick the glass before little heads on sticks from some kind of ancient village smiling back at both of them, making the two hands smile. "Clay is art, not your silly puppets, my man."

Sasori said nothing and Deidara glanced at him, pleased.

He had won.

Art was clay an-

The glass display shattered, showering shards across the room.

"This is art."

Deidara cracked an eye open and frowned at the pieces of clay standing up on their weird shaped pieces, animated by Sasori's Puppet Jutsu. That was _not_ art.

It was...a weird creation.

"And will that last forever?" Deidara scoffed, his left hand eating up some of his own clay he kept at his side as Sasori nodded. "It's just an...a..."

"Artistic statement."

Deidara ignored _that_ statement and walked around Sasori to what was left of the glass display, kicking it hard with his foot, causing the glass to land on the floor. "Did you see it fly into the air? More art."

Sasori sighed and turned his attention back to his puppet. "He's more interesting than you, Deidara. I shall have him kill you and then I will not have to put up with this argument. Art is the creations that last forever."

The other ninja had nothing to say in response as he nailed the puppet in its dumb artistic head.

"You are making me wait," Sasori stated, ignoring Deidara's attack his creation, tapping the puppet's foot on the glass covered floor.

Deidara said nothing.

"I hate waiting," the older one said again.

"Art is explosive." And with a gesture, the puppet blew into pieces, making Deidara smile. "Something that lasts is an eyesore."

Sasori opened his mouth to reply when something fluttered from the ceiling, making both of them watch the paper envelope fall to the floor. The two members of the Atkatsuki reached for it at the same time only to have the Puppet's remaining arm beat them to it. Sasori smiled in triumph and opened the envelope, pulling out a small piece of paper and a large one.

"What is it?" Deidara asked, coming over to look over the other young man's shoulder. "A..."

"Picture," Sasori finished, placing the small image behind the large sheet of paper he promptly began to read. "Sasori and Deidara. We tire of your argument."

Both of them frowned.

Sasori read on however, "In your hands you hold a picture-" Deidara snatched the the small paper that was actually an image out of his hands and stared at it.

"It's nothing but an explosion," he was about to toss the image in the rubbish bin when Sasori said, reading on:

"This is art. it is a fleeting moment in time captured forever. Art can be either. Stop arguing. We need to sleep. You have a mission. The rest of the Atkatsuki."

Deidara opened his mouth and Sasori added:

"P.s. if you two annoyances have forgotten about your mission, you must go capture the Jinjuuruiki of the Village Hidden in the Sands. And it is just a name. It is not really hidden in the sands, idiots. - Kisame."

Sasori glanced at Deidara and the two sighed.

"Sorry," Sasori began only to hear, "you don't have to be."

"But I am," the Puppet Master stated, walking towards the door of the museum as Deidara placed the photo in his pocket. "Now, let's go. Do you have the map?"

The yellow-haired ninja nodded and pulled it out of his other pocket of his robe. "This will get us to the not hidden place in a day."

"But I though that we were going to take this route," Sasori pointed to another route a bit to the left to the one Deidara was pointing to. "It is quicker-"

"It's not."

"And with my new puppet I created for this miss-"

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and dragging him down the road to his right. "I will prove it."

And Sasori just had to protest.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first one-shot of this series. I really love it and I love Deidara. He's my favourite character so far and Sasori is also on my list with Heidan. (What is it with me and characters who use Voo-doo? Heh.) As I was watching Sasori and Deidara argue over Garaa's body- and that was really funny- I thought... hey... they should go to a museum! Anyhow, I would like to thank Tsarina Torment for helping me with this story by checking over my spelling.

I hope you enjoyed!

And I usually don't say this but, I love hearing from you, my dear readers!


End file.
